1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of liquid crystal display panels advances, high resolution has become one of the basic requirements. Generally speaking, since there are a great number of pixels in a high resolution liquid crystal display panel, it is required to design a metal common line in the panel to improve stability of a common voltage in the panel, so as to reduce flickers or image sticking in an image of the panel. Currently, the design of the metal common line is implemented by bridging an indium tin oxide common line to the metal common line through a contact hole. However, even though the design of adding the metal common line helps maintain the stability of the display image of the panel, the aperture ratio, liquid efficiency, and transmittance rate in the area where the contact hole is disposed in the panel are reduced, making dot mura in the display image occur more frequently. Thus, to realize high resolution display in the liquid display panel under the premise of adding the metal common line, how to prevent reduction of the aperture rate, liquid crystal efficiency, and transmittance rate is certainly an issue to be overcome.